


Ero-Friction

by Accidentallytechohazardous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, PWP, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentallytechohazardous/pseuds/Accidentallytechohazardous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution for the Bleach femslash exchange. Prompt: "Rangiku/Soi Fon, strap-on and experimentation with anal".</p><p>Rangiku is a special one, even Soi Fon had to admit that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ero-Friction

It’s well past midnight by the time Soi Fon’s feet make their noiseless journey through the hall, from one huge ornately decorated door far older than herself to another huge ornately decorated door far older than herself. It’s those long, dark few hours between night and morning.

This is optimal time to return, you see. It gives the clean-up crew the chance to tidy up after the latest private mission, but concerns for that are far, far below Soi Fon’s concern. She leaves no mess to tidy up.

The guard stationed near her office gives her a deep bow, and she greets him by ignoring all traces of his existence so she can pick pine needles out of her hair. The dark fabric she is clad head-to-toe in smothers her skin. Fortunately, unlike their vice-captain, her officers know better than to try to banter with meaningless drivel disguised as conversation. The door opens in front of her and closes into darkness behind her like clenched teeth.

The inside of Soi Fon’s office is exactly what one might expect- it’s clean, mostly empty aside from her desk in the middle, and bookshelves pressed to the wall on either side. Silk curtains are eternally pulled tightly over the windows. The remaining shy traces of light are caught on honey-gold accents set in elegant charcoal-black designs. The room smells distinctly of nothing, not even dust or wood or air. Walking inside is like walking into a room that doesn’t exist.

Today, the office smells like flowery perfume.

Soi Fon locks the door behind her without looking at it. With every last ounce of sardonic indignity she can muster, her voice hard and expressionless, she asks, “Tell me what is wrong with this picture.”

Rangiku’s fingers flip between pages. They must be Soi Fon’s daily observations of her division, since nothing of actual importance would just be lying around within grabbing distance. Waves of blond hair are tucked behind Rangiku’s ear with one of Soi Fon’s pens, and in spite of the late hour her blue eyes are alert and shining under the yellow light of the desk lamp. She has a smudge of Soi Fon’s expensive ink on her cheek.

“You’re back pretty late, huh?” Rangiku observes, as if the captain had returned from a lunch break and not- well, what she has actually been doing. She removes the pen from her ear and tapped it against her lips. “I wanted to take you out to celebrate your mission, but even happy hour must be over by now.”

“How did you get in here?” Soi Fon asks, not with venom but with a little bit of tiredness and genuine curiosity. She marches across the floor to snatch the papers off of her desk, which Rangiku surrenders to her with absolutely no fuss. A note is made to find that guard outside tomorrow morning and have his arm broken.

Rangiku leans back in Soi Fon’s chair, adjusting her scarf over her shoulders, nonplussed. One might almost think she doesn’t know Soi Fon can see the trace of a smirk on her pink lips. “I was persuasive and very polite.”

Both his arms. Maybe his legs, too. “You know this is an invasion of privacy, even for normal people. Invading a ninja spymaster’s privacy is an entire other level of invading privacy, And-” One of the pages that Soi Fon was writing notes about Omeada has a very distracting and crude doodle of his likeness. Soi Fon holds it up begrudgingly. “-And this is very good, actually, but still unacceptable, Lieutenant Matsumoto.”

Rangiku’s head falls to the side, chin tucked to her shoulder, with a bored face Soi Fon can imagine her giving her captain when he goes on his own tirades. Rangiku’s arms stretch up and fold behind her head. “Do you have to say it like that, Ma’am? I was hoping you’d be a little impressed by my resourcefulness.” She stands up, finally, pushing herself off the chair to set aside dutifully. Soi Fon pretends she isn’t watching the silver necklace around Rangiku’s neck bounce against the woman’s throat, and pretends she doesn’t see Rangiku watching her watch. “I did learn from observing the very best.”

“If you were observing my very best, I would know it.” Soi Fon allows herself to snort through her nose, tossing the papers back on the desk. Dealing with lieutenants is always tricky. They’re either under their captains’ feet or under their noses. She’s not sure which category Rangiku falls into quite yet.

And of course, that’s without the special knack for getting into trouble that Rangiku has all on her own.

“Then maybe,” Rangiku puts her hands on her hips, looking up at the ceiling like she distracted. The role of an airheaded ditz that she uses to fool probably hundreds of people, decimated when her eyes come back down and they’re narrow slits. “You should punish me for insubordination. Or I should punish you for making me wait so long.”

“You were waiting for me.” Soi Fon could roll her eyes, lips nearly smirking. It’s so… unique when someone tries to get snippy with her. Rangiku must think she’s pretty special to act so bold. She’s not wrong. “How very sentimental of you. Could it be you’ve gotten attached?”

Rangiku shrugs those words away, pouting a little like that covers the sudden and challenging fire in her cheeks. “Nope! Just bored without you. Captain!”

Soi Fon walks around Rangiku, resisting the urge to reach a hand out and trace her fingers over the lieutenant’s hips. Her palm hovers, and she feels Rangiku automatically tense before it moves over to rearrange the desk chair Rangiku had left askew. To straighten the papers, artwork and all, everything back in it’s place.

“It’s been a long night. Vice-Captain Matsumoto. And though I could address it right now if I wanted to, instead I’m going to put everything on pause for a nice, long, rewarding bath. Since you’re so eager to entertain yourself, why don’t you assist me?”

A key is tossed at the blond, and Rangiku breaks character to fumble adorably with the gold-colored keychain sporting a regal honeybee charm.

“Leave without anyone seeing you, and see that my private bath is prepared for my arrival. I promise that you’ll be rewarded handsomely for your help.”

Rangiku looks down on the key, the dawn of something unexpected passing over her face. Disbelief or excitement or some other difficult emotion, like she can’t quite believe how easy this was. She’s all wide-eyed and parted lips and that makes Soi Fon smile in genuine.

Yes, Rangiku is a special one.

 

* * *

 

 

Soi Fon can’t entirely pin down the beginning or the progress of their… whatever it is she has with the Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. She did not get to be Captain of the Second Division and leader of the Punishment Corps by questioning how her world revolved around her, she only dealt in goals and absolutes. She turned her thoughts towards what she needed to. So to, she doesn’t particularly question the how and the why of Rangiku.

Rangiku, however, isn’t much like Soi Fon at all in that regard. There isn’t a question out there that she hasn’t tried to fuss with between her claws.

“I think,” She says one off-put afternoon, a rare day off for both of them that Soi Fon only momentarily regrets she didn’t spend getting ahead of work. But balance between the body and the soul and all that. Rangiku’s fingers walk up the curve of her slender back. “That you have a type, Captain.”

“Mmm?” Soi Fon’s arm dangles over the bed, reaching for the pillow that had been knocked to the floor earlier. She has to wriggle, legs pinned over Rangiku’s body, to look over her shoulder at the other woman.

Rangiku’s bare skin is bronzy and sun-kissed against a white sheet, sweat rolling down her rounded shoulder and soaking the roots of her hair. Her pink lips are shiny, and when she leaned over to kiss Soi Fon she could taste herself on them. In this room, Soi Fon doesn’t feel the need to stop herself from watching Rangiku intenty, eyes tracing over her curves and the movement of her naked breasts bobbing when Rangiku pushes her own short, choppy hair back.

She can see what Rangiku means, even as Soi Fon sort of wishes she didn’t. Those long, muscled legs. The curve of Rangiku’s hips and bust, presented under a mischievous glare. Eyes that are at once both warm and challenging, narrowed and focused like a cat watching prey.

Soi Fon can almost see it at times, Rangiku’s sunny smiles could nearly be toothy grins if she bared her fangs more. The all-knowing grin of a master and a goddess, like the one Soi Fon had once ledged herself to in worship.

Rangiku’s cheeks are pink and round from smiling. She adjusts her breasts so that she can comfortably lie down next to Soi Fon, the latter’s dark eyes study the manipulation of soft flesh. “Sure! I mean, a beautiful and powerful lady like yourself, who’s very good at commanding authority and respect-”

Soi Fon pulls the pillow she had been searching for under her chin, arms folded over it. “My, my. Still with the flattery? You sound like you’re either about to say something I won’t like, or ask me for a favor as a show of my dedication to courting you.” Rangiku flicks her ass to make her be quiet, which Soi Fon decides is a bold but endearing move. “Ow.”

“As I was saying,” Rangiku marches on, face cupped in her hands. “... What was I saying?”

“A beautiful and powerful lady.” Soi Fon volunteers, letting her eyes slide shut.

“Right! A beautiful and powerful lady, who commands respect and authority, and has a reputation for being tight-laced by her subordinates and peers, right?”

She’s not wrong. Soi Fon cracks an eye open again. “Go on.”

At once, Rangiku’s eyes are back with the same warmth and confidence, hooded under heavy lids and heavy lashes. Her smile is tight-lipped but wide, cracking the edge of her cheeks. “But perhaps this lovely lady doesn’t just crave order and control, hmm? Maybe she prefers some company who pushes her buttons every now and then.”

Rangiku jabs Soi Fon sharply in the midsection, which makes Soi Fon squeak- for Rangiku’s benefit, of course. A ninja master would never be caught off guard.

“Maybe she likes not having the pressure of being in control all the time.” Rangiku is crawling over now, pulling herself to wrap an arm around Soi Fon’s hips and press full, soft lips that disguise sharp teeth over Soi Fon’s toned arms. Rangiku is so much taller and curvier than Soi Fon. Despite the fact that Soi Fon could probably kill any person alive in at least ten ways, the sheer size of the blond woman draping herself over Soi Fon is rather exciting. There is so much skin to touch, to press her mouth against and trace patterns with her tongue like Suzumebachi’s fatal mark.

Soi Fon lets Rangiku roll her over, face-to-face and close enough to feel strands of blond drag across her face. She feels the beginning of a sharp smile tug at her own lips and oh, the game is on.

“You have an interesting theory, Lieutenant.” Soi Fon fans her dark black hair out on the sheets, savoring the coolness of the cloth underneath her in preparation for the heating up to soon follow. “But I’m more interested in how far you would go to prove it.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you done yet?”

Soi Fon’s small fingers work efficiently to tighten the thin straps. Black leather weaves through silver buckles, clasped tightly over supple skin. Soi Fon threads two fingers between the strap and Rangiku’s thigh to test the binds. “You’ll know when I’m done. You are the one who asked for my help with this.”

“Yeah, but it was for you.” Rangiku protests. She doesn’t complain about the fit or the way Soi Fon’s hands spider their way all over her hips and waist, but she is certainly an impatient one. Her voice is half-purr, half-decidedly un-sexy sing-song. “I thought you’d like a free pass to get handsy, even though you’re very cute when you get all straight-forward and bossy.”

In placement of a retort, Soi Fon reaches around Rangiku’s front. She takes a firm, gratuitous handful of Rangiku’s ass and lifts it so she can reach the buckle in the back with more ease. Rangiku, for all her charm and confidence, squawks a little at the unexpectedly rough trade. “That’s naughty!”

“I’m almost done.” Soi Fon assured her. The harness creaks with the sound of new leather, done around Rangiku’s hips and looped around the top of each thigh to support the weight over her crotch. Soi Fon checks that the whole set is securely fastened, sturdy enough not to slip off and loose enough that no circulation is cut off.

Rangiku’s fingers dance curiously up the length of her dildo, ending to grip the round end of it in her fist. It is, predictably, a garish shade of bright pink as if to re-establish the fact that it belongs to Rangiku. The gelatinous plastic is faintly translucent, Soi Fon is fairly certain she can see flecks of glitter in there.

Rangiku has a knack for picking out toys and accessories like that. A recent birthday gift that she instructed Soi Fon to open in private came with the box already gently vibrating. Rangiku nicknamed it ‘the bumblebee.’ It’s still in Soi Fon’s side-drawer.

A rudimentary checklist of what they would be needing was constructed and ticked off. Lubricant, towels, harness and dildo (Rangiku was testing how far back she could bend the dildo with it still staying fixed between her legs, which was followed by a low whistle, “I don’t think most dicks are this rubbery.”) All of which got a big checkmark.

Now came the real test. Soi Fon sat on her knees, eyes trying to stay on Rangiku but getting distracted by the pink length between them. “And you know what you’re doing?”

Rangiku huffed, blowing bits of blond hair out of her face. Hands fixed on her hips with confidence, and the angle of her shoulders was an alluring kind of brash. “I’ve done my homework. I think I’m gonna be okay. What about you? You ready?”

“I think we’ve already established that I have an adventurous streak.” She would need one to stay on the same page as Rangiku, of course. No matter how ‘tight-laced’ her peers might think she was, Soi Fon only ever aimed to play as hard as she worked. Her slender hands curled around Rangiku’s shoulders, bracing her thighs against Rangiku’s so that she could pull herself into the other woman’s lap.

Rangiku hummed into the kiss, her lips were sloppy and wet in comparison to Soi Fon’s habit of leaving tight, controlled little pecks all over her lover’s face. Rangiku’s warm and smooth palms gripped Soi Fon’s waist to steady her. “More like always down for a challenge, right?”

The dildo bumped between Soi Fon’s inner thighs as they kissed, bobbing up with Rangiku’s movements to rub against her labia. It was tempting to just grind down on it, dragging herself over the smooth object until it was slippery and wet. Rangiku’s breath came out hot and loud as Soi Fon’s teeth clipped their way down her neck, and the soft weight of Rangiku’s breasts pressed against Soi Fon’s chest, tender and heavy and warm.

But- that wasn’t what it was there for, this time. And while in another instance it would have been amusing to make an impatient Rangiku watch as Soi Fon took her time playing with herself, that would have to wait for a later occasion. It was for this reason that Soi Fon allowed Rangiku to lower her onto the mattress without a fuss, or the usual playful battle they had for who would be ‘in charge.’

“You’re very cute when you loosen up a bit, Soi.” Rangiku muses before flipping Soi Fon over onto her stomach. And it’s only because of the surprise that someone would flip her so casually that Soi Fon holds back a gently scathing comment, because nobody calls her ‘Soi’.

Soi Fon settles herself onto her hands and knees, taking inventory of herself again. The ease of the arch of her back and the way her small breasts hang freely with her body facing the floor. She hears Rangiku move behind her, followed by the plastic ‘pop’ of a cap being undone. Soi Fon looks over her shoulder, mostly to see what Rangiku is doing and only slightly to look more sultry.

“You know, of course, you’re not the only one with some insight into people.” Soi Fon says and sure, it’s been pointed out to her that she’s not a people person, but Soi Fon is very observant, and very smart, and very good at taking people by surprise. Evidenced by Rangiku pausing only slightly from rubbing shiny lubricant between her fingers and her thumb.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t be spymaster of the Seireitei if I couldn’t read an individual’s personality and tells. I just don’t prefer to fake-flirt my way through it, as some do.” Soi Fon continues, barely reacting when Rangiku’s hands move to cup either side of her ass. She Squeezes gently and appreciatively before parting her cheeks.

“You noticed that, huh?” Rangiku at least has the grace to sound almost bashful, but Soi Fon would bet serious money she isn’t really embarrassed at all. More like curious and slightly annoyed why Soi Fon is needling her about that now. One hand fondles Soi Fon’s ass playfully, fingers pressing and digging, while another drags slicked fingers over her hole. Slowly. Her movements are very dragging and slow, which Soi Fon takes note of as her grip on the bed sheets tightened.

She heroically doesn’t squirm too much when Rangiku’s dildo conveniently rubs against her lips again, this time angled just enough to brush against the soft and warm folds between. “Naturally. If you felt like undergoing some specialized education, you’d make a decent undercover agent of the Punishment Corps.”

Soi Fon can imagine Rangiku trying not to look smug behind her, lips quirked and eyes angled triumphantly. She’d try and pretend to be humble, because a compliment hardly falls from Soi Fon’s lips with ease, but she’s already prideful and satisfied getting to be in a position of power. For reasons Soi Fon can’t fully explain and doesn’t feel like ruminating on right now, it turns her the on wildly.

Rangiku slips the tip of one finger into Soi Fon, so easily and so carefully she might have missed that it even happened. “What else have you noticed about me?” Soi Fon’s lips break into a smirk. Game on.

“You’re very dedicated to your ‘act’.” Soi Fon continues, and she thinks that actually focusing like this is kind of erotic. She allows her muscles to relax so that Rangiku’s second finger can sink in alongside the first, shallowly thrusting open Soi Fon up from the inside. “The flighty, boozy, lazy lieutenant that people so often underestimate. It makes it so very easy for you to catch them off guard.”

She might have imagined it, but Soi Fon things Rangiku’s thrusts are getting a little more rough. Soi Fon rides Rangiku’s fingers laboriously, and becomes hypersensitive to every twitch of Rangiku’s hand. She knew there was pleasure associated with anal penetration, for some reason people could never get enough ass, but she was entirely expecting the discomfort to outweigh the positive sensations. And yet there’s good friction here, Rangiku touching sensitive places of Soi Fon’s body that literally nobody has touched before, it feels good and she is too confident to be uncomfortable.

“Still, you go far too easy on yourself. In your efforts to be subtle, you let yourself be underappreciated by your captain and your peers, I believe. Which is no way for an officer to act. There’s being a dutiful subordinate and colleague, Lieutenant, and then there’s refusing to improve because you’re holding yourself ba- ah…”

She hits a stride, Rangiku’s fingers in her up to the knuckle and scissoring Soi Fon open, her spine arches back and the mere sensation of Rangiku’s fingers sliding in and out of her is surprisingly great. It’s not the amazing, head-rolled-back-spark-inducing sensation she gets when she has Rangiku’s head between her thighs, eating out Soi Fon’s cunt, but with some practice she thinks she could get used to this.

“Put it in.” Soi Fon commands, considering the sensation of her body being opened in this fashion. Being stretched beyond her normal limits.

It sounds like Rangiku is just as engaged- she’s unusually quiet. When Soi Fon looks back over her shoulder she can see slender, golden brows knit together. Her lips are pressed into a thin line of grim determination. She is probably thinking of how to be careful with Soi Fon in such an unusually prone position that she is, which is an amusing concept. The idea that Soi Fon’s body should require gentleness, that is. Rangiku is adorable.

Rangiku doesn’t pause fucking Soi Fon with her fingers, even as she drags her eyes off of Soi Fon’s ass and bites the edge of her tongue between her teeth. “Are you sure?”

“Do I sound unsure?” Soi Fon invites. “Believe me, if you’re doing something wrong, I won’t hold back on being blunt.”

Rangiku is not fond of criticism. She has a prideful streak and a brash, cutting edge to match her vulgar mannerisms, but Soi Fon knows she absolutely cares about the safety of her friends more than anything else.

-Is that what the two of them are? Friends? Soi Fon prefers the number of friends she has to stay at a nice, rounded zero to limit distractions. She has mentors, rivals, workplace colleagues, some of whome she doesn’t mind occasionally having a stiff drink with in comfortable stretches of silence. Rangiku couldn’t keep a comfortable stretch of silence if it hopped into her pocket and burrowed there.

So then what are they? Friends because they get along with each other? Lovers because they sleep with each other? Soi Fon doesn’t know if she trusts this uncertain world enough to risk having any feelings that dabbled too strongly with notions like ‘romance’. On the other hand, if it was just about sex there would be no need to have Rangiku around more than a few times during breaks, not stretch out a whole afternoon outside of Soi Fon’s daily schedule.

This all seems very complicated, and not like something that Soi Fon can easily compartmentalize while propped up on all fours, so it’s a relief when she’s distracted by the blunt head of Rangiku’s dildo prodding between her cheeks. Lubricant smears across Soi Fon’s skin, dripping down her thighs to accompany an entirely natural and genuine kind of wetness also growing there. There’s a dripping down Soi Fon’s legs, slippery and slick.

Rangiku predictably starts out slow. She’s careful and methodical in a way that betrays her hidden nature, her calculating and clever side rather than the brash and impulsive. Soi looks over her shoulder to see Rangiku’s spine curled slightly, tempering her hips to angle the dildo. Her lips are twisted, bottom one jutting out thoughtfully. A bead of sweat rolls down the column of her neck and across of her chest.

Soi Fon swallows and inhales deeply as she is penetrated, the dildo sinking deeper and deeper inside until she feels fuller than she could have imagined feeling. Rangiku is bent double over her, Soi Fon can feel her heavy breasts pressing down on her back.

Rangiku lets Soi Fon have time to adjust, to get used to this foreign feeling of being penetrated in a way she’s so unfamiliar with. In that rare moment, Soi Fon feels oddly proud of herself. Her body did not betray her, it stayed strong and durable and perfect just like she predicted.

Then Rangiku begins to slide out, and back in. She thrusts, not quickly enough for the result to be uncomfortable, nor slowly enough to be properly dragging out. She is, Soi Fon realizes, setting a rhythm. She creates a punishing pace that Soi Fon expects and desires, hands places on either side of Soi Fon’s hips for leverage as Rangiku ruts at a firm and unyielding tempo. Rangiku bites her lip, pressing a long canine into soft and pouty skin as her face flushes. Once that tempo is in place, one hand lowers from Soi Fon’s waist to slide into the warm slickness between her legs.

Yes, Soi Fon thinks. She could definitely live with being more than just Rangiku’s friend.

The new stimulation, the dildo pounding in and out of her ass and creating that friction, on top of how easily Rangiku finds her clit these days, together they whittle down Soi Fon’s endurance to a hot, needy hunger that comes from deep within. Rangiku’s fingers, warm and deceptively calloused for how smooth and graceful they look, slide between Soi Fon’s folds with familiarity and skill. They slide over her clit and tease it, catching it between her index and middle finger to create delightful, raw rubbing sensation. Soi Fon’s entire body sways and jerks in response to Rangiku’s heavy thrusting.

Soi Fon can easily imagine doing this more. She visualizes herself pressed up against a wall as her legs straining uncertainly under her body, bent in half on her back with her legs over Rangiku’s knees. Even pushing Rangiku onto her back, climbing up on top, and riding her with her thighs squeezing Rangiku between them and that pink face lit up in surprise as Soi Fon fucks herself hard and fast on top of Rangiku. Small breasts bouncing against her chest, back arched deeply and head thrown back for Rangiku’s cat eyes tracing over her bare body and throat. Yes, that’s definitely one she has to try.

But Soi Fon is not doing that today. Today, Rangiku has her face against the bed and her ass in the air and shifting away from that unrelenting stride. Her thrusts get faster, still punishing and still rhythmic, but they’re quicker and quicker and harder and harder.

Her thighs begin to tremble. Fire ignites under her skin. Soi Fon feels wet and hot, not just between her legs but all over. She buries her face into the cool bedsheets as if that will give her release, but the release is building up inside her. With a moan and a cry that couldn’t be less dignified, it finally overflows.

 

* * *

 

“Sooo... what did you think?” Rangiku asks, sounding a little more like she had just been pestering Soi Fon for her opinion on Rangiku’s dress instead of railing her in the ass.

Soi Fon considers the question best she can face down in the mattress, arms limp at her sides and toes beginning to uncurl as the afterglow begins to gently ebb away. In its place comes a familiar and satisfying soreness, sensitive skin overworked and practically raw. And then… some soreness not so familiar. Her natural lubricant is quickly drying to become all sticky and patchy on her legs, probably getting on the sheets as well.. She’s not sure whether she wants to march into her enormous shower or crawl into the welcoming concave between Rangiku’s breasts first. Why must all the hardest decisions in the world fall upon her shoulders, specifically?

“Mf mm mphl.” Soi Fon states into the bed again, before hoisting herself onto elbows and repeating with great dignity. “You did well.”

“Yeah?” Soi Fon can taste Rangiku’s grin before she sees it, flipping herself onto her back to watch Rangiku yank and struggle her way out of the harness with an ungraceful amount of jangling. Finally, it slides off down her thighs, legs flicking the tangle of black and silver to the floor limply, like a boneless animal. For some reason Soi Fon finds this extremely relatable.

Soi Fon’s eyes roll back up those legs, tracing over each curve of her calves and her thighs, up the valleys and subtle rolls of her body so see a sunny face smiling knowingly at her leering. Rangiku’s cheeks are flushed deeply and the roots of her flaxen hair are darkened with sweat. Soi Fon feels a warmth, a punch to the gut that she doesn’t recognize as something she knows well. It’s a sudden fist in her chest. A squeezing grip around her lungs.

An attempt is made to sit back up on wobbly knees, only for Soi Fon to end up slumping into the sheets prostate in response to a sudden, stinging, and very unsexy soreness starting in her asshole and blossoming outwards. “Ow.” Everything is so achey and sticky. “Stop giggling at me.”

“‘M not giggling!” Rangiku says, still laughing openly. Soi Fon is, in fact, so grumpy she doesn’t even have the energy to complain about being pulled into Rangiku’s arms. To be seated in the other woman’s lap with her legs thrown sideways over Rangiku’s knee, and for some reason the consistent heat and sweatiness doesn’t make the combination of skin against skin any less pleasing. “I just think you’re cute when you’re exhausted, like a sleepy kitten!”

“I am not exhausted.” Soi Fon argues, and yawns widely in a way not at all like a kitten. More like. The way a very important and regal queen bee yawns when she’s spent all day ruling over her hive. That’s the way bees yawn, the way Soi Fon just did. “A ninja never tires or rests. I can rise any time I want to. I’m feeling antsy already, I think I’ll assemble my squad for surprise inspection and some rigorous drills.”

“Drills, hm? Better than paperwork. Anything so you won’t have to be sitting down on a hard chair for a few hours, eh?” Rangiku snickers until Soi Fon bomfs her in the face with a pillow.


End file.
